PERFECTA
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: Una fiesta, unas cuantas copas de vino y las hormonas desatadas, haran que el reencuentro entre Aang y Katara sea muy especial. Este fic participa en el reto inagural "Personaje Favorito" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones". ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


**Avatar no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

Para fines de esta historia el beso final entre Katara y Aang no pasó.

La historia tiene sound track, cuando vean esto: (***) pongan la canción Until de Sting.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones". __Mi personaje es Aang :3_

**Advertencia**: la historia contiene lemmon, no es nada vulgar pero si no gustan de este tipo de cosas mejor absténganse de leer. He avisado no quiero reclamos o insultos después

**Perfecta**

Aang entraba al salón del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, sabía que llegaba muy tarde pero los asuntos en Yu-Dao no le permitieron llegar antes.

Se paró en la puerta observando la escena, su mirada se detuvo en una hermosa morena con un traje tradicional de la Nación pero en azul. Sin poder evitar recorrió su bien formada figura, los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que terminó la guerra le habían sentado de maravilla. Estaba asombrosamente hermosa.

-¡Al fin llegas!- Zuko lo sacó de su escrutinio con un ligero golpe en la espalda.

-Lo siento, no pude escaparme antes del gobernador.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

-Sí, es una lástima que te perdieras el anuncio de nuestro compromiso- agregó Mai con una sonrisa.

-En verdad lo lamento, pero a la boda no llegaré tarde- les sonrió mientras los abrazaba – me alegro de que por fin las cosas estén en calma y se puedan casar.

-Yo también me alegro- le dijo el señor del Fuego con una sonrisa. –Disfruta de la fiesta, espero que mañana nos reunamos para desayunar, ahí podremos platicar con más calma.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-También nos reuniremos con Sokka, Katara y Toph.

-¿Se quedarán algunos días?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la emoción que la noticia le producía.

-Dos semana espero que más. Les dije que podríamos ir a pasar unos días a la Isla Ember.

-Sería muy bueno.

-¡Oh! Ahí está mi tío, vamos cariño- Mai jaló el brazo de su prometido.

-Disfruta la fiesta- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser arrastrado por su novia.

Aang sonrió, buscó con la mirada a cierta morena, la encontró al otro lado del salón hablando con Toph. Se dirigía hacia ellas cuando lo interceptaron unos generales de la armada de Fuego, con resignación saludó y trató de ser breve, aunque no perdía de vista a Katara. Vio como brindaba con su amiga, después de unos minutos Sokka se les unió pero solo para llevarse a Toph. "Esta es mi oportunidad" pensó. Rápidamente se despidió y caminó hacia donde estaba la maestra agua pero quedando de espaldas a ella.

-¿Me permite este baile?- le preguntó, fingiendo la voz para que no lo reconociera.

-¡Aang!- exclamó con una radiante sonrisa, cuando se giro a ver quien le hablaba.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, me has abandonado- le reprochó Katara con un tierno puchero.

-Eso no lo pienses nunca- se apresuró a contestarle, -es solo que han pasado tantas cosas que requerían mi presencia.

-Mmm las desventajas de ser el Avatar.

-Ni que lo digas- le sonrió.

-¡Mira nada más lo que el viento ha traído!- dijo Sokka mientras se acercaba a Aang con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Vaya que has crecido pies ligeros!

-¡Toph! ¡Qué gusto verte!- el maestro aire soltó a su amigo para abrazarla.

-Diría lo mismo, pero me es imposible verte- contestó la maestra tierra con su acostumbrado sentido del humor.

-¡Qué alegría que estemos otra vez todos reunidos!- dijo Aang realmente feliz de estar con ellos.

-¡Sí, esto amerita un brindis!- comentó Sokka emocionado y llamando a un mesero para que les llevara unas copas.

-Tal vez Aang deba de comer algo antes de beber vino- indicó preocupada Katara.

-Vamos hermanita, él ya es un hombre, no tienes por qué cuidarlo como cuando era un niño- decía el guerrero mientras les repartía las copas.

-No te preocupes, comí algo en el camino- respondió Aang, guiñándole un ojo para que no se preocupara.

Brindaron por estar reunidos y por la próxima boda del Señor del Fuego. Después de eso Sokka se volvió a llevar a Toph a bailar.

-Esos dos están muy juntos ¿no?

-Sí, espero que pronto se atrevan a confesar sus sentimientos, así no tendrían que estar haciéndole al tonto- respondió Katara.

Aang notó un poco de amargura en sus palabras y eso le extrañó mucho.

-¿No te gustaría que fueran novios?- le preguntó con cautela.

-¡Claro que me gustaría!- le sonrió

Una melodía lenta estaba empezando.

(***)

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

-Claro.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Con un poco de nervios el Avatar puso su mano en la cintura desnuda de Katara, ella, a su vez, puso la mano en su hombro. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía, después de algunos segundos la maestra agua se acercó más y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Aang. Él se sentía abrumado por su cercanía, era una dulce tortura que no había sufrido desde hace años. En un arranque de atrevimiento, le soltó la mano y le rodeó la cintura, ella le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos, la música los fue envolviendo y todo lo que había alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos. Aang aspiro el delicado perfume de Katara y deseó que la melodía nunca terminara. Hacía más de cuatro años que anhelaba tenerla así, entre sus brazos pero las situaciones que trajo la paz se dieron tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para que pudiera hablar a solas con ella. Lo que más quería el Avatar cuando terminó la guerra era hablar con ella esperando que su confusión se hubiera aclarado. Prefería tener la certeza de que no lo amaba a la incertidumbre que había vivido estos años. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo este momento. Escuchó como Katara suspiraba, eso le provocó un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y la estrechó un poco más.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado y comenzaba una con un ritmo más acelerado. Fue hasta que alguien chocó levemente con ellos que regresaron a la realidad, Aang se separó pero no le soltó la cintura. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Katara, caminaron hacia una orilla del salón, antes de llegar Sokka, con Toph a su lado, los interceptaron.

-Con qué aquí estaban,- le dijo Sokka con una sonrisa. – ¿No me digan que ya se van?

-Solo íbamos a sentarnos- le respondió Katara, intentando que su voz sonara normal y que no notaran el bochorno que sentía.

Aunque no resultó tan bien, Toph comenzó a reírse, pero la maestra agua le dio un leve codazo para que parara.

-No sean así, vamos a bailar todos juntos. La noche aún es joven- dijo la sonriente maestra tierra.

Así siguieron bailando gran parte de la noche. La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, cuando los amigos se sentaron por fin a descansar.

-¿Qué les parece un último brindis antes de irnos a dormir?- dijo Zuko con una bandeja con cinco copas, Mai ya se había retirado a su habitación para dejar que los amigos pudieran platicar.

-¡Es una gran idea!- Sokka se le ayudó a repartir el vino.

-Mañana las cosas estarán más calmadas y así podremos platicar y recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Sería muy divertido- estuvo de acuerdo Toph.

Todos brindaron por el reencuentro y quedaron que al día siguiente podrían dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Me voy a dormir, en verdad estoy agotado- dijo Zuko reprimiendo un bostezo. –Aang ¿puedes mostrarles el camino a sus habitaciones? Tu habitación es la de siempre.

-Claro- le contestó sonriente –vamos chicos, hoy seré su guía.

El Avatar los llevó por un pasillo que atravesaba el jardín hasta donde estaban las habitaciones.

-¿Y tú donde dormirás?- le preguntó Toph, después de que vieran que habitación le tocaba a cada quién.

-En la habitación que está junto a Sokka.

-Me parece bien, así que nada de salidas nocturnas, tengo el sueño muy ligero.

-Sí, claro- río Katara sabía muy bien que su hermano dormía como un perro-oso polar.

Toph y Sokka entraron a sus habitaciones, Aang no sabía bien qué hacer.

-Bueno, pues... hasta mañana.

-Sí hasta mañana,- le sonrió Katara. –Aang,- lo llamó antes de que se alejara –la pasé muy bien esta noche.

-Yo también- le sonrió tiernamente.

-Te he extrañado mucho- susurró la maestra agua.

-Yo también- repitió el Avatar, sintiéndose estúpido por decir los mismo, se acercándose más a ella, -descansa, mañana me gustaría que platicáramos a solas- le dijo en voz baja mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de su peinado.

La sintió estremecer ante el contacto. Ella comenzó a buscar el picaporte de espaldas, casi se cae cuando abrió la puerta en esa posición, o tal vez por el vino que había tomado esa noche. Aang reaccionó rápido y la tomó por la cintura para evitar la caída.

Se encontraban tan cerca, no pudo evitar admirar sus ojos azules como el cielo del Polo Sur, bajó la vista hasta sus labios, Katara pasó la lengua por ellos y el maestro aire no pudo resistir más la tentación de probarlos.

En un principio solo fue un suave roce, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba comenzó a besarla con mayor intensidad, no se sorprendió de lo dulce y suave que era. La abrazó más, necesitaba sentirla cerca. En un momento dado, el simple roce de labios no le pareció suficiente, quería saborear el interior de su boca, pero se sorprendió cuando Katara comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua, sin poder evitarlo ambos gimieron deleitándose. Sin poder impedirlo, Aang comenzó a acariciarle la cintura, ella respondió con otro suave gemido y acarició su espalda, se estremeció al sentirla. Con renuencia rompió el beso.

-Yo...

-Shh, no digas nada- le susurró la maestra agua parándose de puntitas para volver a besarlo, con el impulso cerraron la puerta. Así inició otro beso apasionado, sin poder evitarlo Aang dejo de besarle los labios y comenzó a besarle la mandíbula hasta la oreja, para posteriormente descender a su cuello, al escuchar los gemidos de Katara se estremeció de placer. Había soñado tanto tiempo con tenerla así, con besarla de esa manera que le parecía un sueño.

Tal vez fueron caminando hacia la cama mientras se besaban, no lo supo con certeza, si no hasta que chocaron con ella y cayeron pero eso no lo detuvo para que siguiera besándola, ahora en la clavícula para pasar al hombro, mientas que con una mano se atrevía a tocarle suavemente un seno, como si fuera una delicada flor; esto provocó que Katara gimiera y se arqueara para aumentar el contacto. Aang sentía que el poco raciocinio que tenía se estaba escapando por la ventana, dejo de besarla y se separó un poco.

-Esto no está bien.

-No- le respondió la maestra agua mientras volvía a besarlo.

Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura, tenían que para y hablar. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para detenerse.

Volvió a besarle, el cuello y comenzó a acariciarle una pierna por encima de la falda que llevaba puesta. Sintió como Katara comenzaba a desatarle el cinturón para introducir la mano y acariciarle el pecho. Aang se estremeció y gimió ante la caricia.

-Debemos de detenernos- sugirió sin separarse ni un milímetro de ella.

-Sí- respondió mientras intentaba sacarle las mangas.

-Si no paramos ahora me va a ser imposible hacerlo después.

-Lo sé- fue la escueta respuesta de Katara, sin detenerse en su labor de quitarle las camisa.

Una vez que lo logró comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Aang se sentía arder y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría contenerse.

-Katara...- gimió, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir cuando ella comenzó a besarle el pecho.

-Sí...

Aang la detuvo, tomándola de las manos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Lo estoy.

Había tanta determinación en su mirada que ya no se pudo contener y comenzó a besarla en los labios mientras intentaba desabrocharle el corpiño, que estaba atado al cuello. Cuando lo consiguió, la miró embelesado.

-Eres tan hermosa- le dijo antes de besarla.

El resto de la ropa desapareció como por arte de magia. Aang sentía que era un sueño hecho realidad, estar así con ella acariciando, besando cada rincón de su piel. Cuando finalmente se unieron, hubo un momento de titubeo por miedo de lastimar a su amada pero ella le indico que estaba bien, así siguieron en esa primitiva danza del amor hasta que alcanzaron el éxtasis.

Aang se recostó a un lado de Katara, abrazándola y besándola tiernamente en los labios. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho sonriente y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo- le susurró el Avatar, al no obtener respuesta se inclinó para ver que ya se había quedado dormida. Sonrió y le besó la frente, mañana podría decirle eso y todo lo que quisiera.

**-o-o-**

El sol apenas despuntaba cuando Aang comenzó a despertar, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Estiró los brazos y abrió los ojos de golpe, Katara no estaba, se incorporó pero no había nadie en la habitación, se levantó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. No sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento de que su amada se hubiera ido de la habitación sin decirle nada.

Salió veloz, no sabía dónde podría estar. Corría por el pasillo que pasaba junto al jardín cuando la vio sentada junto al pequeño estanque, haciendo pequeñas olas con su agua control. Por su postura se notaba que estaba triste y eso provocó que Aang sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tal vez estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ella.

-Katara- la llamó en voz baja, al oírlo volteó la cabeza al otro lado de donde él se encontraba, esto le dolió aún más.

-Vete- le pidió ella.

-No- dijo con firmeza, no podía irse sin aclarar las cosas. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Acaso no lo vez?-preguntó la maestra agua con tristeza.

-Solo veo que me estás rehuyendo y no sé la razón.

-Nuevamente lo eché todo a perder- dijo ahora sí mirándolo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó con miedo, sentándose cerca de ella.

-De lo de anoche, ahora que vas a pensar de mí- sollozó.

Aang se sintió tan aliviado que no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡No es gracioso!- le reprochó Katara.

-No, no lo es- trató de calmarse –pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa que existe en la tierra, la única que amó y con la que quiero compartir mi vida- mientras hablaba se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Lo... lo dices enserio?

-Te amo y lo que pasó anoche fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, bueno además de conocerte.

-¡Aang, yo también te amo!- le dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos -¿No estás decepcionado de mí?- se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No pienses eso.- le respondió mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios. -Ahora tenemos algo más importante de qué hablar.

-¿Y qué es?

-Nuestra boda, ¡claro esta!

-Bo... boda

-Claro, no pensaras que después de lo de anoche las cosas van a seguir como antes ¿verdad?- lo dijo con una sonrisa pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que pasara igual que con el beso antes de la invasión.

-Por supuesto que no, pero creo que primero deberíamos hacernos novios para después comprometernos.

-He esperado cuatro años para que eso pase y no quiero esperar más- le dijo con una sonrisa, -Katara, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa- le pidió seriamente.

La maestra agua no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí- le dijo con alegría, abrazándolo con fuerza.

**-o-o-**

Tres meses después en el Polo Sur se celebraba la boda entre el Avatar Aang y la maestra agua Katara. La celebración reunió a personas de todo el mundo, no podían faltar los grandes amigos que ayudaron al Avatar a terminar la guerra.

-¡Vaya pies ligeros, tú sí que sabes hacer las cosas!- le dijo Toph mientras le daba un "cariñoso" golpe en el brazo. –Ojalá que el capitán boomerang aprendiera algo de ti- lo dijo en un susurró que escuchó el aludido.

-¡Hey, te escuche!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. –Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde- le susurró en el oído.

Katara y Aang veían esta escena con una sonrisa en los labios, seguros de que se aproximaba otra boda.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo- ahora fue el turno de Zuko de felicitar a la feliz pareja –se suponía que yo sería el primero en casarme y ahora tal vez sea el último- le bromeo.

-Lo siento, no pudimos esperar más- se disculpó Aang con una sonrisa.

Desde el momento que Katara lo aceptó se había sentido el hombre más feliz del planeta. Sus obligaciones como Avatar ya no le parecían tan pesadas por que ahora ya tenía a su amada a su lado, a su media mitad porque Katara era simplemente PERFECTA para él.

* * *

Hasta aquí mi participación al reto ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo XD

Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que ayudan a mantener viva a mi musa ;)

Saluditos desde México.


End file.
